


Dylan's Birthday Plans

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Lorenzo is about to turn five, his brother sees a chance to show he is not only his bestest brother in the whole verse but hopefully show the family he is the best party planner. Of course... the original Party Gangsta is helping him acheive his dream, like he always does.





	1. Chapter 1

"Three?" Dylan asked as Ianto looked over the top of his glasses.

"Why?"

"Boys, girls and Grups" Dylan said patently, "Carley should get her own one ya know. And Aunty Toshi will be here right? You know, we need to find Car-Car some friends."

Ianto lowered the book and removed the glasses, pulling his feet up under himself as he leaned toward the little man on the floor, "Tell me again, you have my complete attention."

"A cake for the birthday boy" Dylan said slowly as he counted on his fingers, "Orange and purple. Mad colours and something shooting out the top on springs or something. Enzo likes stuff like that. We will go nuts and you guys need a cake for your cuppa and Grup talking thing. Then Carley. Three cakes Taddy."

"I see" Ianto blinked slowly as he considered a way to appease the Birthday Monster's madness "How about a cake that is three tiers? The top tier can be his madness one as it has bits out the top, we lift it off for him to cut. The middle one can be Carley's, the pink will go with the purple that will be in the top. Then we lift that off for her. The bottom one can be plain colours, like marble swirls or something so us Grups can have some and it means there will be leftovers for the next day."

"Ooooo" Dylan considered that one. "Purple with orange bouncy things. Pink and glittery … maybe silver balls, she like picking them off and flicking them … then the bottom one … what sort of cake?"

Ianto blinked again, telling himself it was important to nurture, to help not scold.

"What is his favourite cake?" Ianto asked.

"Chocky."

"What is her favourite?"

"Choc…no. She liked that orange one you made the other day. Went nuts. Orange cake would look cool inside the pink icing too I guess." He wriggled in his seat, "Banana bottom?"

"Yes … or fruit maybe? Don't forget Grups like fruit cake." Ianto smiled as he considered his lovely boy, "Or we could go mad"

"How?"

"The bottom layer can be fruit cake right? A solid colour like the purple. Then we can have a tall thin one that is orange cake with orange frosting. Then cupcakes made of all flavours that sits around the tall one. Everyone can get their favourites, then there will be the tall one to cut and eat. The bottom one can be for the next day. Like … official Birthday Afters."

Dylan stared at Ianto for a long time and he wondered if he had gone too far, then the boy exploded, "Oh my gods. Why is this not a thing? Why are not all cakes like that? Oh my gods!"

Ianto smiled as he leaned back and picked up his book again, Dylan now muttering as he searched for his pen and paper, Ianto's lists something that had taught him to be prepared. He began to draw his own image of the cake and Ianto mode a noise, "Quick, they're coming."

Dylan made a production of packing everything into a box with "Enzo's Day" written on it in his scrawl as Lorenzo made a show of trying to look then he walked over and stared at Ianto until the book went away and the lap was shown to be available.

"Taddy, I need" Lorenzo said as he snuggled in.

"Need?" Ianto crooned, "Need what love?"

"Dunno but you always do" Lorenzo's voice was a mumble as Ianto cuddled him and Ianto felt the overflow of affection as he took the little boy's face, peppering kisses all over it and the little boy started to giggle then sighed softly as he relaxed into the embrace.

"Better?"

"Thank you Taddy" he smiled as he reached out to touch Ianto's face, "That was just right."

"Good, because so are you" Ianto assured him, cuddling him close again as Dylan did a weird walk from the room with a thumbs up to show Ianto had distracted Lorenzo for him.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes love, gone to hide it."

"Under the bed again, no imagination"

Ianto resisted the urge to giggle at the little one's calm comment, setting for more kisses as the little boy giggled and wriggled in his lap.

"Little bugger" Jack said as he entered with Carley under an arm. "You were right. She does fit out the doggie door."

"Only for a little while and it is clement weather" Ianto said calmly, "At night we will lock it anyway, I don't like the idea of Valentine out there in the dark."

"Babe, nothing can get through that fence, there's nothing that would hurt him" Jack sat and let the baby do her dancing thing on his legs, her arms around his head like she was trying to smother him.

"I know that Cariad" Ianto smiled as the little bum wriggled again with glee, "But you know I don't like what I cannot see."

Jack grunted through the baby mask.

Carley decided on a song and for the next five minutes screamed it loudly, something about flowers I think … there was definitely 'pretty' and 'mine' in it. Come to think of it … might of been about Daddy.


	2. Bean

"Come on in" Ianto gave his usual greeting and she got one foot over the threshold when the other sounded.

"GRANNY" Lorenzo was screaming with glee as he ran from the side room, "Dyls, Gran's here!"

She knelt and accepted the little explosion into her arms, his kisses frantic as was his talking while he gushed it was his birthday coming and she was invited and it would be grand. Grand. He liked that word. Sounded so Ianto.

Dylan walked out calmly, not a mad thing today and hugged her too, meaning he hugged her around his brother as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then Jack was there, Carley in his arms with her cheek presented, cheeky little thing, Deidra laughing as she supplied the kiss then she watched the little girl claim Jack again.

It had been explained by the ever patient Ianto that she loved Jack 'mostest' for now. Women didn't scare her so much as annoy her. One had stolen her away, she had been given to one who didn't want her and it was men who came to rescue her. It wasn't personal. She saw all women as potential danger.

"So… I understand there is to be a party meeting?" she stage whispered to Dylan who looked directly at Lorenzo as he nodded, then pointed to the side room.

"Come on Lorenzo" Ianto said loudly, a theatrical tone to it, "Let's go make sandwiches for Granny."

"Yes Tadda" Lorenzo answered in the same tone, his nose pointing at the ceiling, "Lets."

Jack was torn. Who to follow, finally settling for Dylan as he was curious to learn what he wanted his grandmother there for. He didn't expect what it was at all.

"So you see" Dylan was explaining as he held her hand and patted it gently to show affection, "It's not that people are not welcome it's just… his first real one and I want it special. I don't want problems and I am scared it might be."

Jack settled wondering what he had missed, then he noted Deidra's pale face.

"Do you get me Granny?" Dylan asked, "Is it rude to ask a favour like that? It's just…. Taddy is so special and I was so scared. I don't want Enzo or Car-car to be scared on a special day. Not like that."

"My darling" she said shakily, "Aunty Gwen will not come, I promise."

"Good, good" he nodded sagely then smiled letting the sun out, "Thank you Cranny. I knew you would get it. I just…. It's my first one and I want it all to go well so I can do more parties ya know?"

"Of course darling" she relaxed, "It will be ever so much fun, I can't wait."

"Oh, your invite" Dylan handed it over and she looked at the hand drawn birthday card, the little scribbles and obvious Ianto help with some spelling.

"Oh wow" she gushed, "An original."

"Yeah, each one is" Dylan grinned, "Taddy said they are art."

"They are" she said gently, "I will put this in the Best Things Box."

"No" Dylan's face changed, "You have one of those too? Really? I thought I was the only one, nobody else here has a special box."

"Oh yes, all the best bits are in there" she said with glee now, seeing a little of herself in the child for the first time.

"Oh Granny, that's so brills. We are both boxers" he gushed.

"I don't think that's the right….." Jack began but Ianto entered the room, halting his train of thought.

"Safe for him to come in love?"

"Yep"

Food began to enter, followed by that lovely dream coffee for Jack who had to drink it to one side as Carley now decided she needed to stand with her back to him leaning back as he held her steady with one arm, and she was barking intermittently as Deidra watched with alarm.

"Ignore her" Ianto said softly, "She is trying to annoy you so you leave. If you ignore her she will decide on another tactic. Not personal she's just worried why you are here."

"She really is not into women" Deidra snorted.

"She likes Aunty Toshi" Lorenzo said gently "But that's different. She's a Tosh."

"I see, she's different?" Deidra asked.

"Yeah, she smells of flowers and she sings" Lorenzo said, turning to Carley, "Right Carley? Aunty Tosh rocks."

"Yeash" The little one smiled, her attempts to drive the old lady away forgotten as she looked around excitedly "Whea?"

"Ah bum, she wants her now" Jack sighed as he picked up the tablet awkwardly due to the jiggling monster on him.

The screen flickered on the wall, then Tosh leaned appeared, her glasses on the end of her nose and a pencil to hold her hair in a messy bun, "Hello there, I was just thinking about you."

Carley screamed and waved with both hands, Jack grabbing for her as she tried to launch herself at the screen.

"Hello bean" Tosh laughed back, "Little Jumping Bean of Doom."

"YEASH!"


	3. problem?

Ianto was checking the CCTV feed as Jack read the bedtime stories….yes they had now accepted there must be three. One for each stinker. Even as all three snuggled in, Carley in Jack's lap while the two boys hugged one another in the same bed.

Some nights Carley would demand to sleep with the boys too, those nights she wanted to sleep with Jack and Ianto a problem but they were gradually weaning her to her own room where some nights she was excited to get an extra Daddy story just for her if she promised to keep her teddies company that night. The awkward move of an unconscious toddler from their bed to her own was not always easily done and some nights she was able to achieve total domination but Jack had realised this meant no sexy time too. He had redoubled his efforts to be stronger and not give into those eyes.

The Party was that weekend coming, the preparations starting tomorrow and Dylan was so nervous that Ianto had to keep promising he would watch his back.

Ianto clicked from the front door feed to the garden and smiled as his sugar for the day was to watch the children play while he had been inside working. Carley. Toddler extraordinaire casually slipping Jack's gasp and taking off …ah…gate!

Ianto clicked to the camera he had repositioned and watched her lean against the gate to shove her arms through like reaching for something. He expected to see a little cat or a fog bound up but what he saw chilled him to the bone.

Her Da.

Ianto watched as the man knelt and offered her something then leaned in for a kiss as she laughed and shoved it into her mouth. A sweet. Shit.

Ianto then saw something that made him feel ill, Lorenzo there pulling his sister back as he snarled at his father, little sharp teeth gnashing as the father snarled back with equal hatred. Dangerous and defiant the both of them. Two alphas.

"what are you watching there love? Got the….." Jack stopped speaking as he leaned over to see the feed, his face losing all colour as he watched her reach back around her brother to wave goodbye to the man who rose and made a gesture at his son.

"When was that?"

"Just after 2pm" Ianto said softly, "I knew there was a reason she was going to the gate."

"What do we do?" Jack asked shakily, sitting to stare at the still image.

"We do this the easy way" Ianto replied, "This is her father, she still loves him and is too little to understand differently. We will not look at her and think of destroying something even as vile as him who made something so perfect, will we. As much as the Hoodlum in me wants to wait and cut his throat next time he comes near… I think one day she and Lorenzo might want to face him again, if only to ask why. To tell him how much he hurt them. We can't take that from them, we can't deny a healing thing like that."

"No. You're right. I'll get a couple of soldiers to camouflage and watch from the undergrowth for the next few days, she goes there constantly so he must come every day or so." Jack knew Ianto was right, one day Lorenzo needed to be able to stare down the man who scared him so much and snarl louder.

Ianto saved the footage and sent it to Jack's tablet so he could pass it on and get the ball rolling then he rose to go check the babies, all abed and sleeping. He returned to find Jack ending a call to do as he had promised, no bloodshed. Ianto also made a mental note to make sure Jones Security stepped up a little, he needed this prick off the streets and locked in a cage.

"You know something?" Ianto said softly as Jack looked up at him.

"What's that beloved?"

"You are a Master Bedtime Story Teller" Ianto said happily, "Well done."

Jack lit up, the problem placed aside as the tablet found the table and he rose to face Ianto, "Do I get a prize?"

"Oh my lover, anything you want" Ianto said coyly, the noise of Andy in the kitchen muted as they both made their way upstairs calling goodnight to him.

Andy called back that he was going to bed too, just finishing the dough to rise overnight for the bread.

"Bread" Jack crooned, "Yummy."

"Get in there and I will make something rise too" Ianto hissed as he shoved Jack towards their bedroom and Jack started to giggle at his husband's ability to become crass once the babies were asleep.

Soon both men were enjoying one another as they did most nights without the bed bug, their love overwhelmingly sweet as each tried to please the other while fighting their own delight in the actions in the bed sheets.

Finally Jack gave in and started to buck as Ianto won the game, taking Jack over the edge of sanity.

No problems.


	4. favourites

"Of course Dorbit" Ianto nodded at the vid-screen "If Annabelle has a cold you definitely should not jump. Her poor ears would suffer dreadfully."

"We appreciate the health coverage you set up" Dorbit blustered, "Most kind of you."

"Nonsense, I will not hear another word" Ianto waved a hand, "You are good people and deserve care. After all, Annabelle wrote in her last message that you had secured that little cottage she was lusting after, so pleased for you both. You have worked so hard, a lovely little retirement home for you both."

"Yes, I was surprised to learn that you have accommodation planet-side" Dorbit said and Ianto stifled a grin, "So, you will stay there when visiting?"

"Yes, Jack and I discussed it and didn't want to inflict the madness on you fulltime, it is much better for us to go out somewhere as a family where it is child friendly and their screams and madness is not too much for you both, then maybe a nice evening meal where the stinkers can get a bedtime kiss and such."

"Oh, lovely" Annabelle joined the conversation as she sat and waved at the camera, " Those last videos you sent were sweet, she is talking."

"Yes, just a word or two here and there, mostly growling and stern glares when she thinks we are not listening" Ianto laughed, "She is such a madam."

Jack had entered during the conversation and waited off camera as Ianto said his goodbyes and then sat back with a huff of satisfaction.

"So, they're not going to accept a Jones Flight?" Jack asked.

"No, Annabelle has a cold. No doubt next time he will have gout or something" Ianto shrugged, "I am pleased."

"You are?"

"So soon still for her little self. Seeing them come through the door might upset her, make Lorenzo think they are taking her away or something. Such a happy day and this means there is no chance they will confuse them. When we go to visit the children will know it is a visit, our own place we will stay at and such" Ianto said with a sage nod.

"Yeah, I caught that bit, what place?" Jack was curious, not annoyed.

"One of the Jones Properties I didn't even know we still had. Apparently it's quite sleek and modern. It was being rented out to one of the executives but he moved when he married. It's a three bedroom, but the boys will share happily. Only a few nights at a time after all."

"Well, have it all worked out my cheeky Tiger" Jack leaned in for a kiss.

"Daddy, when you are finished loving Taddy can you help me with the tent?" Dylan asked.

"But I will never be finished loving him stink" Jack wailed.

"For the love of puppies, I didn't mean that, I mean the face time!" Dylan growled, both men laughing as Ianto shoved at him.

"Go on, Dylan is right. We can love each other forever, the party will not wait."

"Thank you Taddy" Dylan sniffed, "At least someone sees the severance of this."

Jack blinked and turned to Ianto.

"Severity"

"Ahhhh" Jack following his son outside to put up the large marquee Andy and Owen were arguing about, soon controlling everything.

Lorenzo peeked around the doorframe, "Taddy? I want to help but he won't let me."

"Well you are just in time to help me" Ianto assured the little boy, "We are going to make up the gift bags for everyone to take home. Look, we have a photo of the three of you, lollies, toys and some other bits and bobs."

"Wow" Lorenzo gushed, "For all my friends?"

"Yes, you will say 'Thank you for coming' and hand them one each as they leave" Ianto explained, "They will go home and have something nice to remember the day as well as some sweets for their drawer by their bed. A little toy or two for their pocket."

"So cool" Lorenzo gushed happily as he sat making up bags, some for girls as well, "Aunty Toshi gets one right?"

"Of course, she will love that photo for her desk" Ianto smiled, "And she likes those boiled sweets the most."

"Oh does she?" Lorenzo asked with glee as a handful went into the bag, "How do you spell Toshi?"

"The list is there beside you, write the names carefully love."

Lorenzo sat with his tongue between his teeth as he wrote her name with pink marker, then drew a weird looking butterfly that Ianto whispered was wonderfully done.

Lorenzo looked like he might explode with excitement as he began another one.

Jack was shouting now and Ianto peeked out to see Dylan standing beside his father with the same stance, same look of doom and his little voice yelling instructions as well.

The laughter from the other two men told Ianto that they weren't listening to the two crazy Harkness-Jones men anyway.

Ianto went back to watching Lorenzo as Carley snored softly on the sofa.


	5. Suit up

The party was about to start ad Ianto found Lorenzo staring at himself in the mirror with a look of despair.

"What's wrong Bug?"

"I don't look five" he answered as his fingers fiddled with the tunic. Ianto stood behind him and stared at their images and frowned, seeing the school uniform still on and the school tunic with the Jones pin looked…. Plain.

"You know, this is special. Maybe you want the suit Dylan placed aside from the wedding? He's grown out of it. If you have the suit I can change my tie so we match." Ianto offered and he watched Lorenzo's face light up. "Maybe that's something we should look at when my tailor is here next, some suits for you young men."

"We will be like the wedding photo?" Lorenzo asked and Ianto smiled, "Yes. Dylan had two made, one for when he was a bit bigger, it fits him now. We just need to choose a dress for Carley to match and me and Daddy will wear our wedding suits too. Lovely, the birthday photo would be perfect for my front entrance."

Lorenzo was making little noises of glee as Ianto went to get the suit that Dylan had not put out at all, relieved there was a second one as he had purchased at the same time as the first one been worried about food spillage. Lorenzo was still embarassed about clothing and a few things had been 'hand me downs' ... not.

"Here we go, I have three ties here to choose from. Red, blue or green" Ianto knelt with the ties and the little boy considered carefully.

"What colour will you wear Taddy?"

Ianto felt like he might burst, "Red. Daddy loves me in red."

Lorenzo nodded as he pulled the red one out and placed it next to the suit.

"Right, you change, so will I. Then we can do our ties together, you can learn how to the same way I did. My Grandpa taught me, you can learn too" Ianto kissed a little head and rose, "Then we can wrestle Carley."

"Gods save us" the little one sighed and Ianto laughed as he headed out to find Jack in the hallway talking to Andy.

"Hey babe, got it all going on out there" Jack leered, "Gods, you look sexy."

"I'm going up to change."

"Yeah?" Jack perked up.

"No, no time. Lorenzo wants me to help him get ready" Ianto soothed, "be a good boy and don't put anyone's eye out and maybe later I will reward you."

"Oooooo" Jack shivered, then kissed Ianto gently, "Lay out my clothes will you love? I'll go up and change while you guys sort the missus. Me and Dyls with matching ties?"

"Yes, and me and Lorenzo will match too. Her nibs will be the one who will be bright and fluffy, I hope" Ianto rolled his eyes. "You laid out the dresses right?"

"Love you" Jack said cheerfully, "good luck."

"Hang on, why are you doing Dylan and not the one who is more likely to bite?" Ianto called after him as Jack started to move away.

"Love you" Jack repeated inanely as he took off and Ianto snorted with mirth knowing full well Jack was avoiding the whole 'dress-up' thing with the little missus because he would give in and let her go bloody naked.

"You better mean that!" Ianto called after him and the laughter echoed faintly.

"Cheeky prick" Ianto muttered under his breath, a smile of affection as he headed up to change and lay out the suit and tie for Jack before he went down and did the same with Dylan's.

Blue ties for them.

He then went to Lorenzo who was looking at himself in the mirror with an intense frown.

"Lovely, right" Ianto knelt, "Watch what I do in the mirror here, copy me."

Ianto instructed and together they did their ties, Lorenzo proudly tightening his as Ianto declared him a natural.

"Now, just one thing more" Ianto said as he removed a watch from his pocket and tucked it into Lorenzo's little waistcoat pocket, a silver stopwatch like his own, just smaller.

"Oh Taddy" Lorenzo breathed with wonder as he looked at himself, the watch chain hanging jauntily, "I look like you."

"You look like a gentleman" Ianto agreed, "Handsome. Look at you, so big. I am so proud to have such a good looking son."

Lorenzo puffed out his chest, then deflated, "We have to do Carley."

"Gods help us both" Ianto said with a pat to his shoulder, "come on. Let's do the damage and get some ice-cream into her before the guests arrive so she doesn't try to nut someone."

Giggles as they headed down to perform some strange dance move called 'dress the mess' and she was already in her room looking suspiciously at the little gowns hanging along the old crib full of soft toys.

"There you are" Ianto knelt, "Which one do you think will look like Aunty Toshi? Hmmmm, do you think she will wear green today? Or red?"

Little eyes rolled to regard him, then she toddled over and looked at the white gown that had little multicoloured sparkles along the hem like it had been dipped in a rainbow of glitter.

"That one?" Ianto crooned "Wow. Daddy will demand a dance with you."

She nodded and then saw the shoes Jack had lined up, a soft growl starting in warning.

And they had been so close to avoiding a tantrum too.


	6. hovering

Jack was walking around with the barefoot princess on his hip, her look of satisfaction at winning the shoe argument obvious even though Ianto had known from the first growl it was going to be that way. He had found that letting her win gave her some sort of glee that was worth it, she needed to control something.

Ianto was watching the two boys who were politely carrying around platters of food, their delight in feeding making Ianto glow as his little ones tried to look grown up and in charge. He then watched Deidra laugh as she chatted with someone from Jack's side of the family Dylan had invited, someone who had a little girl that Carley watching intently. So far there had been no playing but Ianto was hopeful maybe Carley would warm up to her once she knew Jack wasn't going to share hugs.

He then saw someone standing in the garden that didn't match everyone, someone in Cammo. A soldier. He remembered why they were there and that they were supposed to be unseen so he wandered over with a soft smile, "Hello there. My husband is busy, can I help?"

"There was a man fitting the description given, he had been detained and the authorities now have him" the solder said in a clipped tone, "We are standing down?"

"Yes, you ID'd him?"

"Wallet confirmed" the man nodded and Ianto sighed softly with relief.

"Thank you" Ianto nodded, seeing the man out and then turning to see Jack watching with raised eyebrows. Ianto nodded and Jack lit up lifting his little one onto the air as he crowed and called out to everyone that he had the most wonderful children.

"Taddy?"

"Yes Lorenzo?"

"Is he gone?"

Ianto paused, this one too quick for his own good and then he knelt, "Yes. The soldiers were watching and they took him to the Heddlu"

"They didn't shoot him? I would shoot him" Lorenzo said with those large eyes growing even wider.

"When you are big and strong and wear the uniform, you will know the difference between punishment and duty." Ianto explained gently, "One day you will look at your Da and tell him he was wrong. You will be bigger than him, stronger and he will be afraid."

"Really?"

"I would be, but I know you will never be so angry with me" Ianto smiled softly as he stroked the little boy's face, "You are clever and know the difference between me and your Da already. See? You learn so fast."

"One day …. One day I will tell him he killed my mama" Lorenzo nodded, "But he didn't take her away, she's here in my head and the photos you put in the book for me."

"Exactly, and in here" Ianto tapped the little boys chest, "Mine is in my heart too. Why I know your heart is strong and true. Mama in there to hold you to course."

Lorenzo leaned into Ianto and he was annoyed that this special day was being ruined so he whispered, "Present opening time I think, I wanna go first."

Lorenzo lit up and ran for the chair Dylan had made the men carry out for a throne, the orange cloth crapped over it to show the 'Enzo Colours' with the purple cushion finishing it off.

As he accepted Ianto's' gift there was a moment of silence then they all heard a faint "Mine?"

Laughter as Ianto turned to look at the one jiggling in Jack's arms as Jack looked at Ianto was hope and he sighed, "Go on then. I know you did."

Jack looked furtive as he slid to the side of the house and then Carley reappeared on a little push along car that looked like a hover, her face regal and calm as she waved, Jack pushing her eagerly as he told Ianto it was on sale. Really, was a steal and that when he had purchased all the bits and bobs it was practically nothing.

"Bits and bobs" Ianto repeated softly, "Jack? What else if you get the kids?"

"Well … we can't have just for one. I mean….um….er…."

"Jack, just give them to them and be done with, you know I am not angry. Only credits" Ianto shrugged and Jack took off, reappearing with matching mini hovers still with plastic on them.

"NO WAY!" Dylan screamed as he saw them, one red and one blue.

"Jack? The little push and go was cheap because these were the real purchases?" Ianto giggled, "you big push over."

"Well … they aren't real. Just pedals, see? Stop and go. We have already set up the perimeter markers so the gardens are safe and…and…er…."

"We?"

"Um, Andy and Owen helped."

"And who got stick in one so you had to take it back and get a replacement?" Ianto asked, Jack's mouth falling open with shock that Ianto would even know that.

"There's no camera in the garage!" Jack accused.

"Simple logic" Ianto shrugged, "Owen, right? Smallest?"

Jack grinned, "His bum got stuck, yeah."

Ianto snorted and turned to watch the children all croon over the gifts, Dylan proudly telling everyone it was Lorenzo's day and he was so happy they share everything like brothers should.

The little minx sliding past with her feet pushing her pretend hover was eyeing up the real ones with the same look of interest.

Ianto wondered how long before she stole one.

Gods, she was a little Hoodlum in the making.


	7. sucker

The people were leaving, gleeful boys at the door thanking people politely as Andy proudly handed them a bag to hand on to the guest with a smile.

Ianto had flopped into a chair and Jack sat on the arm of it to kiss him, Ianto smiling up at him as Jack's hand brushed his cheek.

"Cariad?" Ianto whispered softly.

"Yes love?"

The boys are at the front doors right?"

"Yes handsome man"

"The children are all leaving, there are none around here right now?"

Jack was getting excited now as he slid into Ianto's lap. "Yes cutie."

"so…."

"Yeah?"

"Where is Carley?"

Jack's face froze and then paled as he stared at him vacantly, the sound of a little hover in the distance the first hint that Ianto sort of knew where their daughter was likely to be.

"Little shit" Jack raced out to find what Ianto already knew, the naughty little thing behind the wheel must have taken ages to crawl in, her dress torn and hanging over the side. Her face shone with glee and her teeth were gleaming as she laughed, swinging the wheel towards the garden.

"Carley!" Jack screamed, racing after it as Ianto sighed.

"Cariad…"

Jack tripped over the marker post, falling into the garden that it had protected and Carley looked back over her shoulder with surprise, "Dada?"

Ianto started to giggle as he watched Jack struggle to his feet, then yelp as the hover hit him in the shin, the little girl looking up at him with open innocence "Dada? Boom?"

Jack looked down and melted, "You are a little bugger."

She laughed and waved.

"Jack, careful I think she is…"

No marker as he had kicked it over when he fell so she powered forward over the garden with renewed glee.

"Shit" Jack spluttered, his shin taking another knock as she powered past and Ianto sat on the top step as he let the laughter bubble out, pointing as he was unable to speak for it.

"Carley!" Jack roared, her responding laughter telling him he was the soft touch that couldn't possibly mean it, turning the wheel to head for him again.

Ianto finally managed to get a word out "Ice cream."

Carey squealed as she tried to clamber out of the still moving vehicle and Jack squeaked as he grabbed hold of her, catching her before she hit the ground and the now empty hover hummed along to slowly come to a stop.

Jack shook her gently, "you are a little snort bag."

"Dada" she said happily, kissing his nose and Jack sighed as he gave in.

"OK. I admit it. I'm a bloody push over."

Ianto followed Jack inside still sniggering as he let Jack have his moment of clarity.

Little bugger really had him where she wanted him.

.

.

.

.

OK, next we will have Dylan's Dilemma where he has to make a decision that could either make a friendship he really wanted or save the friendship he already has. I don't know if his Parentals can help him with this one … some things he has to learn for himself.


	8. Spoilers Sweetie

Andy entered the house with a look of concern as the two boys stormed past heading for their respective bedrooms. Schoolbags hanging from his hands were placed on hooks as he looked around for the one who could fix this.

"Ianto?"

"Kitchen" came the reply and he wandered in to find his friend working.

"Hey, there is something going on with the boys but they won't tell me what it is" Andy said as he plucked a piece of carrot form the pile Ianto was cutting, "No speekies."

.

.

.

"Dylan has a new friend and didn't sit with me today for break"

"Oh. I see. Maybe his new friend is shy and Dylan didn't want to make him…"

"Her."

"Ah."

.

.

.

.

"Dylan, I can't always help you with life, things like this are really hard because this is the time in your life when you start to develop something called networking. You learn how to co-exist with people in class so that in the workplace as a Grup you can get along too, even if you don't like people you have to share space. Sometimes it can be harder when it's a matter of liking people too much and having to make space"

.

.

.

Dylan's Dilemma is a doozy ... come see how Ianto delicately guides them through their first hurdle as brothers ... and keep an eye out for that baby in the stolen hover, she goes straight for the shins.


End file.
